The Remembrance of the Alliance
by British Fox
Summary: Somehow, Sauron returns and searches for the Fellowship. The way he returns is confusing though. Meeting some new friends on the way, the Fellowship joins back together and faces more and more even deadlier creatures than ever before. Will they prevail?
1. Remembering

The Lord of the Rings: The Remembrance of the Alliance

Summary: Somehow, Saruman returns and searches for the Fellowship. Meeting some new friends on the way, the Fellowship joins back together and faces more and more even deadlier creatures than ever before. Will they prevail? Or will the whole of Middle Earth come to a complete end? What I think should be the fourth book of the series. Plz read and review.

Chapter One: Looking Back

Frodo was sitting in Bag End with a book in hand. Turning the last page, he drew a sharp breath and held his hand close to him. Looking at the bandaged wound, he thought back. There he was, standing on the ledge of Mount Doom, Sam beside him fighting Smeagol. Smeagol ran up to him biting his finger off that held the ring. He remembered how Smeagol had fallen, how the One Ring had fallen with him. 'One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness, bind them.' Frodo shuddered.

"At least it's all over now." He said to himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped at the sound of someone knocking. "Coming, coming." He said. When he opened the door, there stood Gandalf. The Wizard looked extremely tired and frustrated.

"Gandalf, what's wrong?" asked the curious Hobbit.

"Dear Frodo," he said. "I am sorry to say that Sauron has returned." A look of fear came over the Hobbit's face.

"B-but how? That's not possible! We destroyed the Ring! How could he come- Gandalf! Answer me!" Gandalf turned back around. "How could he come back, Gandalf?" The Wizard sighed.

"I shall go fetch Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn. I will return."

"Aragorn? What's he doing here?" asked, yet again, Frodo.

"Hobbits are incredibly curious these days." Gandalf said to himself.

About a half hour later, Gandalf did return with Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, and Sam. But Frodo had not expected to also see Gimli. They all took a seat and Frodo went to the large pantry where he got some cake and wine that Bilbo had left. When they had something to eat or drink in front of them, Gandalf began to speak.

"You young Hobbits may not know why I have brought you to Bag End." Sam looked up with cake in his mouth. So did Pippin and Merry. Gandalf placed his fore finger and thumb on his temples and started talking. "It is very complicated. Apparently Sauron has returned and is invading all of South Middle Earth. I expect he shall reach the North in a few days time."

"Is he in Mordor?" asked Pippin.

"Very much so. He is near the Sea of Nurnen. That would be about 950 miles from here."

Aragorn interrupted, "But how much time do we have to prepare ourselves for his attack? And whom is he attacking? And why?"

"Those are very good questions, Aragorn. We have about three or four days to prepare ourselves. He is attacking because of the Ring and he is attacking the Fellowship."

"But why us?" asked Pippin.

"Think about it," piped in Merry. "We were the ones who had the Ring last and Smeagol took up with Sauron so he won't be searching for Smeagol. As far he knows, we're still alive."

The door burst in just as Merry finished speaking, the howling wind spraying rain everywhere.

"Who is it?" yelled Aragorn above the noise. But nobody could see for they were shielding their eyes from the stinging rain.

End of chapter one! How'd you like it? Constructive criticism is welcomed but you may flame me at will. Anywhoo, read next chapter and review! Byz!


	2. The Fellowship Is Reunited

Chapter Two: The Fellowship Is Reunited

The person who had burst in shut the door and took their cloak off. Everyone in the room uncovered their faces and looked around to see who had come in. No one saw anybody at first but then all of a short sudden, Gimli cried, "Master Elf! What brings you all the way from Mirkwood!" Legolas' face wore a grin because of the way Gimli had cried out. But as the words, 'what are you doing here' sank in, his fair face fell. His gray-blue eyes fixed on Gandalf as he spoke, "Master Gandalf, I bring a burden that I wish had not been laid upon me. Sauron, he is in Rohan." Everybody looked at the Elf as he said this. A few awkward minutes passed and some looked away from the Elf when, finally, Gandalf spoke, "That's no more than 600 miles from here. We must go to Elrond! Fly!"

The Fellowship saddled up their horses or ponies and were off in the rain and sleet as they set off to Rivendell, to bring the disturbing news to Elrond.

Well now! That was a short chapter! Sorry if you wanted it longer but I have to think of what I am going to make happen at Rivendell. Plz read and review!


	3. The Long Journey

Yay! I got a review:D

LATMC: Yes. Sauron is in Rohan.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Long Journey 

After hours of riding, the Fellowship stopped near a crystal clear river and made camp. Legolas was sitting on a nearby mound. As the Hobbits were putting up their tents, quite clumsily, Pippin looked up.

"Hey, Legolas!" he cried. "Why aren't you putting up for the night?"

He turned around, stretching his legs out and replied, "Pippin, can you not see that one tent has been put up already? It's right over there, beside the river."

He gestured with his hands to the river but Pippin could not see. He looked on both sides of the river, and finally saw it.

"But why did you put it on the other side?" Pippin and the others did not see but the Elf smiled. He pulled his legs up under him and rested his chin on his knees. He sat there doing nothing, as it seemed to the others.

"He's quite strange, isn't he?" asked Gimli.

"Well, what do you expect from an Elf?"

A few moments passed before the hobbits settled into their tents, but their heads were propped on their hands, elbows resting on the cool, brown earth. Pippin yawned and asked, "Gandalf, will you tell us a story?" The Wizard threw his pillow at the Hobbit and laughed.

"Hey! Where'd you get the pillow!" yelled Sam.

Suddenly everybody started laughing and as Legolas finished watching the pink and orange fingers of dusk creep downward, he made his way over and climbed into a tent beside Gimli.

"Legolas, I thought your tent was over there."

"No, mine is right here and always was."

"S'mores anybody?" Aragorn cried.

"How can we have some more if haven't had any dinner?" asked Sam.

"Or afternoon tea, or supper?" Pippin put in.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Aragorn.

"Didn't you just ask if we wanted s'mores?" Frodo asked scratching his furry head.

The Man shook his head and he and Legolas and Gimli and Gandalf started laughing.

Frodo whispered to Merry, "They must've had some really strong wine or beer or whatever it is." Merry tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably.

"What is so funny, Master Merry?" asked Gimli. The laughing stopped abruptly.

"What? I'm not laughing! I'm coughing! Hack, hack, see?"

Legolas said, "Next time Merry, if you want to give the impression that you are or were coughing, don't say hack, hack. You need to really cough, but now that I have told you this secret, nobody will believe you when you are coughing and/or hacking to death!"

"Ah, man!" Pippin said hitting the soft brown earth.

"What?" asked Gandalf.

Nothing." He replied laughing.

All the Hobbits started laughing. Gandalf's head hit the ground, followed by Legolas, by Gimli, by Aragorn, by Frodo, by Sam, by Pippin, by Merry.

Shhh. Stop laughing! They are sleeping, the little people. whispers Please Read and Review! Oh! And read my next chapter too.


	4. Rivendell

Yay! Another review!

LATMC : About the tent: It's magic... I hope you like the Hobbits in this chapter too. They're a little weird, I think it was the lembas Leggy fed them...

* * *

Chapter Four: Rivendell

Four days after the sleepless night (not really sleepless), the Fellowship rode on in search of any familiarity. They found none. Aragorn said he spied a little ravine up ahead and that they should stop to rest the horses.

"Where's Gimli!" cried Aragorn.

"He's there…behind…the bush." Pippin got really uncomfortable. Legolas was disturbed.

"Mm, mm, mm, mm!" Gimli mused.

Legolas had a sickened look on his fair face. Finally Gimli turned round. He had blue and red smears all over his mouth.

"Hey, guyths! Tome ova hear! Thez a lil beri pacth ova hear! Iths bulberris!" he said with a mouthful of blueberries.

Legolas jumped off his horse along with Aragorn. Slowly but surely they tip-toed over towards Gimli, who looked very confused.

"Gimli?" asked a cautious Aragorn.

"Yesth?" replied Gimli, still stuffing his confused face.

"Wh-what are you eating?"

Gimli gulped. "I thought I told you!"

He looked at the others with his hands on his hips and a heroic smile on his bearded face. There was a gleam in his eye. Legolas had a puzzled look on his face, Aragorn's brow was furrowed, Pippin had on his usual cheerful look, Merry was staring at a bird pecking at a running Frodo's head, Frodo was screaming and waving the bird away, and Sam was eating Gimli's find. Gimli stopped smiling.

"Well, at least one of us understands the meaning of blueberries and raspberries." He turned back round. "You'd think that after a long time of riding and no food would make you hungry. They should at least be grateful for this delicious find. Sweet and bitter berries is better than dreaming about lembas bread! Feh! Curse the nasty Elvish bread. I'd much rather eat my boot after I'd stepped in something!" (I wouldn't. I'd rather eat lembas.)

"You do that, Gimli." It was Legolas. He was sitting on the bank of the ravine and pulled something out of his bag. It was lembas bread. He tore off a huge chunk and teased Gimli like so, "Gimli! Want some!"

The Dwarf, smelling food, immediately ran to the Elf. He danced on his tip-toes and held out his hand and begged.

"Food! Where food!"

Legolas stuffed the chunk in his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed and said, "Sorry. Lembas bread isn't made for malt-beer loving Dwarves.

All of a sudden, "I spy with my little eye, an Elf. And another, and another, and another, and another, and…" Frodo was stopped of his shrieking by Legolas shooting his bow. It zoomed past Frodo's Hobbit face and he giggled. "That tickled!" he yelled. "Again!"

Another arrow was shot and this time it grazed his cheek. "That one didn't tickle." He said glumly. Aragorn stopped the shooting of arrows by standing in front of the opponent Elves' leader.

"What brings you to Rivendell?" the Elf said.

"We're here to see Lord Elrond." Legolas told him. "We have some very important news."

"We're in Rivendell?" said Sam, not stuffing his face so he could ask.

How'd you like it? Well, I guess LATMC is really the only one that reviews so, how'd you like it, LATMC? What does LATMC stand for, anyway…?


End file.
